


Be my queen

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, draft, practice writing the characters, quick writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Summary: Sonia Loves her two kings and their relationship.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind & Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 11





	Be my queen

The princess is recognized as Sonia, her long and delicate blonde hair wafting through the wind as she wandered. Her intellect was plagued with the opinions of her boyfriends. Soda Kazuichi the Super High School-Level Mechanic and Tanaka Gundham Super High School-Level Animal Raising Committee Member or better known as "Breeder."

They are different in personalities. But loved them both the same.

She always enjoys playing with Gundham's critters and learning how to cast spells with him. While taking an inquisitive in understanding his dark and nice nature. Gundham enjoys teaching her such things. They also watch films together, such as horror and documentaries about numerous varmints. 

She rejoices sitting down with Kazuichi and learning how parts of certain various tools he works with. At first, she was a bit nervous too seeing his weird crush on her but once they too know one another more, Sonia grew fond of him. Despite their many different involvements.

"Oh, what do these gadgets do?" Asked the blonde princess as she pointed at the mechanism.

She watches as his lips parted to speak as Kazuichi facial expression reddened, he was gradually becoming flustered as he spoke, "ah, well, you see-" his pink-colored eyes travel to meet her beautiful blue eyes. He negligibly shuddered as he continues to communicate.

Sonia appreciates his speech and dazzlingly smiles at him, "I marvel if Gundham would relish this too?"

"Him? I dunno about that princess. But maybe it's worth a try?"

She loved how Kazuichi and Gundham's gotten better over time and they didn't hate each other, as she was the one to request the polyamorous relationship, to begin with. 

Maybe this was something they could all do together sometime.

  
  
  



End file.
